


Christmas Kinks

by The_MorriganXIII



Category: Bleach
Genre: Champagne, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cock Tease, Dancing, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Festivals, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hisagi is sexy santa, Japanese Culture, Kimono, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Santa Kink, Sex, Shuuhei is a virgin, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MorriganXIII/pseuds/The_MorriganXIII
Summary: Shuuhei wants to surprise (F/N) for Christmas while she dances at the Sereitei festival. He doesn't know what to do for her, so he goes to Ayasegawa Yumichika for help.





	Christmas Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is so no one gets confused.
> 
> (C/N) = Clan Name, (father/N) = Father's Name, (K/C) = Kimono Color, (K/P) = (Kimono Pattern), (T/G) = type of gem (in necklace)
> 
> It's totally not Christmas yet, but I wanted to post this anyway. It'll still be here on Christmas though XD
> 
> The picture below belongs to Oriental_Lady from Deviantart.

It was Christmas Eve in the Seireitei and everyone was partying and celebrating with their friends and families. The entire place was decorated in lights and ornaments. The nobles had their their daughters and wives dance in shows as holiday tradition.

Lucky for me, I was born into a noble clan. The name of my clan was (C/N). It is an elite clan, but no where near one of the great four noble clans. I was the daughter of (C/N) (Father/N) so as per tradition, I was a dancer in the show.

I would have liked to spend Christmas with my boyfriend this year, because he didn't exactly have anyone to spend it with.

"(F/N) are you OK?" My best friend asked me. I looked down at her twittling my thumbs nervously. She looked up at me with concerned, ocean blue eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you Rukia." I said and smiled sheepishly.

"Hm, Ichigo tells me the same thing when he is lying." She crossed her arms and gave me a stern look.

"I'm just nervous about Shuhei! He doesn't have anyone to spend Christmas with and I turned him down. I feel like I'm hurting him by dancing in this show."

"Can't you join him later. "

"Yes but I still feel bad. He'll be alone for awhile and he doesn't even have Izuru to keep him company." I looked down at my sandled feet and sighed.

Rukia placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Hisagi loves you very much. If anything he's thinking of you more than being with you. I know Hisagi to be a very caring man. He would understand what you must do."

"You are right, but I still don't like the idea of him thinking that I don't care for him." I bit my lip and halted my twittling thumbs.

"It'll be alright." Rukia said. The croud clapped as a performer ended her dance and bowed to the audience. She walked off the stage and behind the curtain. The announcer then hurried back onto the stage and called my name. I inhaled slowly through my nose and out my mouth.

"Do not worry about it now. It is time for you to get on stage." Rukia comforted me. I stepped up onto the stage and bowed before I started my routine.

Hisagi POV

I looked into a shop window and sighed. Inside the shop, sitting on display, was a beautiful piece of fine jewelry with a sparkling (choose a gem) imbedded into the middle of it.

"I can not believe you dragged me to the human world for a piece of useless luxory!" Yumichika complained. He ran his finger tips through his groomed, raven hair. "I for one think it's ugly."

"It is for (F/N), not you!" I glared at him.

"Well, I guess. I have always wondered why women have such an obsession with jewelry." Lieutenant Ayasegawa studied his perfectly manicured fingers intently. "You could get her that, but I have something else in mind that you could give her." He cocked an eyebrow.

"What is that?" I asked curiously. Yumichika smirked and his eyes darkened.

"Yourself!" He drawled. I blushes profusely.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. Is he serious?

"Oh, come now Hisagi! It's the perfect time. The two of you talk about it all the time, and it still hasn't happened."

"Well, I-I I'm not..." I scratched the back of my neck. I haven't exactly had sex with a person before.

"Hisagi, your girl loves you, but she will feel neglected if you do not love her back." Yumichika placed his hand on his hip in a scolding manor.

"I do love her though!" I said taken aback.

"Why haven't you shown her then. If you give a woman an object she will love you for the moment, if you give a woman yourself she'll love you everyday. You mustn't push her back because you are frightened of a bit of intimacy."

"I'm not frightened, just a bit nervous." I stared at the jewelry in thought. "What if she doesn't want it?"

"Then she is not ready, and you should wait." I nodded in agreement with his answer. "I have an idea, give her that and then yourself."

"Uh?" I was conflicted with Yumichika's behavior.

"You should also have fun with it!" He blurted excitedly. It will feel more comfortable if you experiment a little." He grabbed my wrist. "Come with me, I have the perfect thing. Madarame bought it last year for a night job." He started to pull me away from the shop window, but stopped. "Oh, wait buy her necklace first. Oh and we'll buy a bottle of champagne!"

"Why champagne?" I asked as we entered the shop.

"It's romantic and classy. Most women find class sexy as far as I have seen."

"Can we even get champagne in Japan?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, I know a place that sells the best foreign drinks."

"How many times have you been in the human world?" I asked out of pure curiosity

"A few." He replied.

I sighed at Yumichika's behavior. He is an unpredictable man.

Timeskip...

(F/N) POV

I entered the house feeling tired and unhappy. My thoughts on Shuhei made me nervous while I danced. My routine turned out to be not as graceful as usual. My foot slipped every once in a while and I stumbled a few times. At least the audience seemed to enjoy it enough.

I had skipped time spent with my boyfriend for that? The feeling of guilt flooded my body once again. The feeling soon left when my eyes landed on something completely unexpected.

Five minutes earlier...

"She's here!" I said as a car pulled up into the driveway. Yumichika hurriedly set up the champagne and dimmed the lights.

He hurried to me and adjusted the white, fluffly collar of the borrowed red suit. He stood back and scanned it harshly. "No!" He judged. He stepped forward again, unbuckled the Belt and yanked the jacket opened. He insisted I wear nothing under the soft suit. I felt uncomfortable being this exposed to a man, but Yumichika didn't seemed fazed at all. I guess he's used to this sort of thing.

I tried to focus more on other comforting things. The inside of the coat and pants, for example, was lined with silk and was actually quite comfortable. It felt like night wear.

Yumichika adjusted the red and white trimmed hat on my head.

"There, I'm going to slip out the back door! You're on your own now! Remember what I tought you!"

"Right, seductive and classy." I breathed in nervously. Can I even pull that off? The back door opened, and after a slight pause, closed again. I'm alone now. Okay, I can do this.

(F/N) POV

I stared in surprise at the sight before me. The lights we're dimmed to a soft glow. Quiet, sensual music leaked from the speaker of Shuhei's stereo. On the table was a bottle of champagne complete with two champagne glasses next to it. I blushed at the most prominent object in the room. It was Shuhei, sprawled on the couch. He was clad in a Santa suit. His red jacket was left open, revealing his strong, chiseled chest and abdomin. His pants hung low, clingling to his hips and almost revealing to much. That wasn't what made my heart pound the most. The seductive look in his eyes and the sexual way he lay on the couch nearly made me moan in delight.

  
"S-shuhei?" I blushed and debated whether to turn away or not.

I stared at him for quite a while until I decided, on what I was going to do. Hisagi did all of this for me and I abandoned him for a festive dance that didn't even turn out well. So I should give him something in return.

I placed my bag on the ground and strode toward my very sexy boyfriend. I pulled up the bottom of my (K/C) kimono, patterned with  
(K/P).

I sat myself on Shuhei's lap and stared at his body curiously. I was nervous of course, but curious. Along with that Shuhei deserved this attention.

I placed my hand on Hisagi's neck, stroking his tattoo lightly. I ran my hand slowly down his chest, feeling his hard, smooth muscles. I gulped and could have sworn I heard him gulp at the same time. The seductive look in Shuhei's eyes was no longer apparent. It was now replaced with lust and nervousness. He quivered and shuttered underneath me as my hand glided lower and lower.

Quite enjoying his reaction, I had gained a little confidence and decided to tease him. I moved my hand to his right pelvis and massaged the area around his now hardened arousal. He grunted in anticipation as I softly squeezed his thigh. I did this a little longer until he couldn't take it anymore.

"(F/N) he studdered as my name left his lips. I then wrapped my hand around his clothed cock. He let out a wantan moan and rolled his hips into my hand excitedly.

I bit my lip, loving the sight underneath me. I massaged and prodded his buldge more, receiving lewd noises from the man.

"W-wait, (F/N)!" He interrupted. I let go of his hidden prick and gave him a confused look. His blush became redder as he placed his hand around my hips. I slid forward a bit as he sat up. My crotch connected with his throbbing erection. I whimpered slightly as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I- uh, wanted to give you this before we-"

He got me a gift? I really do suck!

Shuhei fumble with the medium sized box. He handed it to me and took a deep breath. I could tell he was itching to fuck me by his scarlet cheeks and labored breathing. I opened the box and blushed deeper as the beautiful necklace sparkled in the dim light. Imbedded in the necklace was a (T/G), glistening gorgously.

All I could do was stare. I was taken out of my trance by Hisagi clearing his throat. "I- uh- bought that thinking it would look good on you." He forced his voice to become lower and manlier. "Y-you don't have to wear it."

I giggled and bit my lip. He was so cute when he did that!

I returned the necklace to his hands and stood up off of his lap. He looked up at me confused and bewildered.

I slipped my fingers through the ribbon that tied my kimono together. The ties slipped away from eachother and exposed my body, still consealing the private areas.

Shuhei gulped as I slowly drooped the garment down my shoulders until the kimono slipped onto the floor on it's own.

Shuhei stared in awe at my naked body. His cock had gotten painfully hard at the looks of it.

Seductively I strode over to him and sat directly on his lap again. I connected with his arousal again, and playfully rubbed my pussy against his clothed dick.

He whimpered as I leaned forward rolling my hips to stimulate his rock-like erection.

"Mmmm, you like that baby?" I moaned into his ear and rubbed my hand down his chest.

He groaned in response. "Quit staring and put the necklace on me already." I said quietly and prodded his earlobe with my tongue.

"R-right." he said and took a deep, quivering breath. He swiftly unboxed the necklace and unclasped the clasps. He pulled my hair to the side and reached his arms behind me. The cold gem rested on my neck as he put the clasps back together. He stared in wonder at the nude body wearing the gem.

I leaned into his ear again. "Enough of this, I am so horny." I purred.

Remembering the champagne, I leaned over and grabbed the bottle from the table, completely ignoring the glasses. It was cold, obviously refridgerated.

I slipped off of his lap and intently began to unzip his red Santa pants. I blushed as his hard cock popped out slumped to the side. He wore absolutely nothing under this suit.

He assisted as I slipped off his pants with one hand. Now he was left with only his hat and open jacket. His rock hard cock was as red as the fabric and the tip leaked transparent pre-cum.

Feeling confident and a bit kinky, I uncapped the champagne and tipped it over his body. His breath quickened and I could hear his heart speed up and beat hard behind his chest. The cold, sparkling liquid poured onto his skin. It dripped down his sides and down his lower abdomen. He hissed and moaned as some of the liquid dripped and tickled his skin. Some of it had landed in the spot at the center of his pelvis. I stuck my tongue directly above his scrotum and licked up his body, lapping at the champagne that threatens to drip onto the couch.

Seeing that he liked that. I grabbed his cock in my hand and stroked it a few times before I poured a little more sparkling liquid on the tip. It dripped down his scrotum and slid passed his balls. He arched his back and rolled his hips desperately.

"I'm going to taste you now along with that champagne you bought me." I warned seductively.

I held up his large prick and licked up the side, tasting the dripping beverage, mixed with pre-cum.

"Mmmm!" He tilted his head back as I wrapped my mouth around his swollen tip. I slipped down his shaft, devouring half his cock.

I bobbed my head up and down, sucking and consuming his dick while pumping the rest with my hand. I swirled my tongue around his hard shaft to add to the stimulation. I moaned to add vibrations causing the boy to squirm, grunt and groan above me.

Soon my throat began to relax, and I removed my hand to begin deepthroating my lover. Shuhei loved it so much he lifted his hips, and began thrusting. While I bobbed and sucked up his entire cock, he fucked my mouth impulsively.

My jaw started to become sore and my lower lips became more and more slick with wet juices. I was most definitely turned on.

Shuhei pulled his cock away from my mouth. Leaving me unsatisfied and my lips swollen.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" I said with an innocent yet naughty tone.

Shuhei nodded, staring into my (E/C) eyes with his own dark grey ones, swimming with delicious lust. The way he looked at me told me he was already fucking me hard with those peircing eyes. He leaned me over the table, swiping the champagne glasses off of the surface.

He hungrily rubbed my ass with his hands and fucked my crack with his still hard cock.

"Are you ready!" He asked, his voice deepened to a near baritone. I moaned wiggling my ass unintentionally.

"Just put your dick inside me already." I whimpered.

He happily obliged and slipped his cock into my slick hole. I moaned in pleasure and so did he. Unlike shuhei, I had done this before with my last boyfriend.

He thrusted immediately, but at a gentle pace. A few minuted went by until he was pounding me ruthlessly. My moans became loud and as constant as his own. We had moved to the couch and he had turned me over. His pelvis stimulated my clit while his cock rammed my g spot. His balls swung back and forth, smacking into my ass, in sync with the rhythm he became used to.

A few more hard thrusts and I came hard, moaning loudly, warm liquid dripping down his hard shaft.

He grunted warningly, his thrusts became more reckless and impulsive.

"Wait- nnggg! - n-not yet!" I tried to say.

"Aaaah, I can't!" He replied.

"I want you to cum in my mouth!" I mewled. After a few more thrusts he pulled out of me. He stood up, I got on my knees and held my head up. He fucked his hand and grunted in sync with his thrusts. I held my mouth open and waited for his orgasm to hit.

His hand slid across his glistening prick at a bluring speed. He gave his hips one more Buck and moaned loudly as he creamed onto my tongue. His body quivered, his back arched, and his cock twitched as warm, milky cum shot out of his tip and onto my face. I swallowed what had gotten into my mouth. He let out one last groan as his orgasm began to die down.

Using my index finger, I wiped the rest of his cum off of my face and licked it off of my fingers. It didn't taste too bad.

I stood up and hugged Shuhei tightly. Our warm bodies pressed together. I rested my head on his slightly sweaty chest. I could feel his ragged breath and his racing heart through his chest.

"This is messy." I said, gesturing to his Santa coat, wet with the champagne I had poured on him.

He sighed in agreement.

I helped him slip off the coat and left it on the floor along with the hat. "Merry Christmas Hisagi." I said softly and wrapped my arms around him again. He hugged me back and lovingly kissed my (H/C) hair. I kissed his neck in return and nuzzeled my face into his chest.

"Merry Christmas" he said back just as softly. I could tell just by the sound in his voice that that was his way of telling me he loved me.

Without another word we went into his room for a few more rounds and a good nights sleep.


End file.
